Hisako Kyōda
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1944–present | agent = Haikyō | known_for = | height = 144 cmNihon Tarento Meikan }} is a Japanese actress and voice actress from Tokyo. Some of her major voice roles include Genkai in Yu Yu Hakusho, Omusubiman in Soreike! Anpanman and Yukari Godai in Maison Ikkoku. Kyōda is affiliated with the talent agency Haikyō. Filmography Television animation *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986) (Yukari Godai) *''Anpanman'' (1988) (Omusubiman) *''Ranma ½'' (1989) (Sentarō's Grandmother) *''Moomin'' (1990) (The Witch) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (1992) (Grandma Rose) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992) (Genkai) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (1995) (Taiitsu-kun) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995) (Zirconia) *''Ojarumaru'' (1998) (Yoshiko Tanaka) *''Vandread'' (2000) (Magno Vivan) *''InuYasha'' (2000) (Kaede) *''Paranoia Agent'' (2004) (Old Woman) *''Sgt. Frog'' (2004) (Akina Hinata) *''Fafner in the Azure'' (2004) (Ikumi Nishio) *''Tweeny Witches'' (2004) (Presatio) *''D.Grayman'' (2006) (Mother) *''Blade of the Immortal'' (2008) (Yaobikuni) *''Stitch!'' (2008) (Obaa Kamihara (Grandma)) *''Shangri-La'' (2009) (Nagiko Hojo) *''Hunter × Hunter'' (2011) (Ging and Mito's Grandmother) *''Natsume Yūjin-chō'' (2011) (Aokuchinashi) *''Yokai Watch'' (2014) (Narration) OVA *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (1992) (Innkeeper) Theatrical animation *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' (1983) (Babara) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) (Ōbaba) *''Memories'' (1995) (Grand Mother) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) (Old woman) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) (Chiyoko's mother) *''Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth'' (2010) (Ikumi Nishio) *''Shōwa Monogatari'' (2011) (Yoshi Yamazaki) *''Towa no Quon'' (2011) (Mayumi Sanada) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013) (Old teacher) *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) (Ito Morita) Video games *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) (Fauna) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (2010) (Fairy Godmother, Fauna) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012) (Laverne) Tokusatsu *''Android Kikaider'' (1972) (Crimson Jellyfish, Violet Turban shell) *''Ultraman Taro'' (1973) Piccolo *''Robot 8-chan'' (1981) (8-chan (first voice)) *''Kikaider 01'' (xxxx) (Yurei Woman, Shadow Rokuro) *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' (xxxx) (Witch Mask) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (xxxx) (Devil Amazon, Atomic Witch) *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' (xxxx) (Pierrot Zuno) *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' (xxxx) (Tameiki Boma) *''Special Rescue Police Winspector'' (xxxx) (Vampire Human Face Bat) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (xxxx) (Kyubi no Kitsune) *''Juukou B-Fighter'' (xxxx) (Sorcerer Jagul/Destruction God Jagul) Dubbing Roles Live-action *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (Mallymkun) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (Aunt Josephine Barry (Charmion King)) *''The Birds'' (1973 Fuji TV edition) (Lydia Brenner (Jessica Tandy)) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Grandma Josephine (Eileen Essell)) *''Dog Day Afternoon'' (1979 Fuji TV edition) (Sonny's mother (Judith Malina)) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (Miss Schlowski (Linda Hunt)) *''The Proposal'' (Grandma Annie (Betty White)) *''Raising Cain'' (Dr. Lyn Waldheim (Frances Sternhagen)) Animation *Disney **''Cinderella'' (The Fairy Godmother) ***''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (The Fairy Godmother) ***''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (The Fairy Godmother) **''Sleeping Beauty'' (Fauna) **''Darkwing Duck'' (Ammonia Pine) **''DuckTales'' (Ma Beagle) **''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Wicked Witch, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Duchess) **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (Laverne) **''Hercules'' (Clotho) **''Lady and the Tramp'' (Aunt Sarah) **''The Emperor's New Groove'' (Yzma) ***''Kronk's New Groove'' (Yzma) ***''The Emperor's New School'' (Yzma) **''Pocahontas'' (Grandmother Willow) *''Looney Tunes'' (Granny) *''An American Tail'' (Gussie) *''Animaniacs'' (Slappy Squirrel) *''Despicable Me'' (Gru's mother) *''Despicable Me 3'' (Marlena Gru) *''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (Grammy Norma) *''Futurama'' (Mom) *''The Grinch'' (Mayor McGerkle) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (Arabella Figg) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (Ladybug) *''Popeye'' (Olive Oyl) *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' (Granny Goodness) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (Luda May Hewitt) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (Luda May Hewitt) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Wicked Witch of the West, Almira Gulch Awards References External links *Hisako Kyōda at the Seiyū Database * * Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese child actors Category:Japanese voice actors